The Blacker Side of Being Green
The Blacker Side of Being Green is my first Fan Fiction on this Wiki. It is about the life of the Nameless Namek, and later, King Piccolo. Prologue to the Nightmare My earliest memories are not of mine, or his. They were of ours. Our first memory was awakening into a strange room. There was one chair facing out a large round window. Out the window was a large canyon in a rocky land. Strong gusts of wind blew debris around the land. In front of the chair was a small stand with two buttons. Other than that, the only area that stood out here was a large, round, indented area. We stood on it, us blurting "Piccolo!" on instinct. The floor lowered down onto the ground outside. Immediately, we were taken by the temperature, it was freezing cold, much not to our taste, it would seem that we were used to warmer weather. Feeling that we couldn't take it much longer, we went back inside, saying "Piccolo" to close the floor. This time when we went inside, we noticed something we hadn't before. There was a note on the chair. We picked it up and read it: "Stay here, we'll be back." We decided to follow the notes instructions and stay in the area. No one showed up that day, so we went to sleep on the chair. The next day, we went out again, breathing in the cold air, trying to get accustomed to the landscape we lived in. Near the structure, we saw a puddle. We looked into it to see our reflection. We were shocked, and we had a reason to be, we looked frightening. We were green all over, with two short antennae on our forehead. Our ears were long and pointy. Yet the most noticeable feature was the fact that we had no hair of any sort, our head was shiny and bald, our brows the same. We observed the structure afterwards. It was raised on four long, white, spikes. Six spikes were also on the top of the structure. The structure itself was white all over, excluding the deep blue window. The structure itself was long and ovular. We went back inside afterwards, sleeping on the chair for the night. The days became similar and bland afterwards. Eventually, we grew from a small, young boy into a young man. One day it panged to us that whoever the people from the note may never come back. That was the day I decided to leave this cold, desolate land. We jumped into the air, stopping in midair. "I'm flying!" we exclaimed. Stunned by the new ability, we put it to use. We flew south bound, stopping for the night in a warm bog. We slept on a patch of grass growing on the sloppy mud. The next day, we were awoken to the sound of a boy screaming, "MONSTER!!!" Next thing we knew, we were hoisted up and carried by four strong arms. When we had the energy to open our eyes and look register our surroundings, we realized we were in a village. The village was made of many teepees, surrounded by forest. In the center of the village was an enormous, decorated stone pole. Facing me were two buff men. They had tanned skin and black hair, each braided behind their heads. They each had a head band with a feather in the back. Their faces were harsh and cruel, with red striped tattoos making them even the more menacing. They each wore brown leather vests and brown leather pants, going barefoot. Between the men was a child. He didn't even reach their knees in height, showing obvious youth. He wore the same clothes as the men, yet smaller scale. The boy had a horrified look on his face; I could tell he's never seen anything like me before. One of the men said something I couldn't understand, presumably to me. In the language I knew, I said, "I don't know what you're saying." Muttering something to themselves, the trio of people left into a teepee. With them they brought back a strange orb. It was black, thunder clouds storming inside of it. The ball radiated some sort of demonic energy, making the part of us that was me feel stronger. One of the men shouted something. We gave no response. He shouted it again, and again we gave no response. The third time, however he shouted something we could understand. He shouted, "LISTEN!!" "What?" we responded, yet immediately shutting our mouth. The language we had spoken wasn't ours, it was forreign. Whatever that orb was, it caused us to understand the native men. One of the men took the orb back into their teepee. We noticed, now, that the boy was wearing a necklace. On that necklace, it seemed that there was a black marble, looking closer at it we noticed that it looked to be of the same material as the orb. 'Odd,' we thought. This must be how I understood the boy shouting monster earlier, he had a mystical translator wrapped along his neck. "You, who are you? What do you want from us?" asked one of the men. "What do I want from you?" we asked. After all, it was we that were woken from our sleep and dragged off to a village. We kept our anger down, or at least tried to. "Yes, why have you come here? Your very presence troubles the Earth herself; you are not one of her children. This could only mean that you're a demon. What could a demon like you want with our sacred lands?" asked the other man. 'A Demon? True, we didn't look like anything else on this planet. Yet we felt no evil in our heart, at least not before such men came and accused me of evil. We felt a fury coming on, and the part of us that was me began to have more disdinction. "So? Are you going to sit there and gawk at us or are you going to remove yourself from our lands?!" questioned the first man, anger rising in his voice. Blood boiled through our veins, my veins. Now I'' was in control, not we. I flashed my eyes at the boy, who was still standing there. Focusing my ki into my eyes, I let out thin, yet deadly, laser beams from my eyes, piercing the boy's chest in a moment. The light faded from his eyes, blood pouring out his chest and mouth. The men looked in horror at the little boy, then their expressions transforming into malice directed to me. "Wh-Why would you strike the boy?! He was not your opposition!" shouted one of the men. "I thought you tasting some terror would be interesting," I said. The other part of us had shrunk back to some part of my skull. That part was terrified, over come with fear by what had sprouted inside of us. Then, while I was still in control, I raised my hands, focusing my ki into my palms. They lit up from the energy. "Now, I believe it is your turns," I said smugly, releasing the ki in the form of a concentrated beam. The beam exploded two feet in front of me, splitting into several diferent blasts, all piercing through the two men. The men were covered in bloody wholes, losing conciousness, falling, and dying on the ground, blood pooling around their bodies. A Kingdom for Mine ''Warning: This chapter has mildly strong subject about material that is said to be innapropriate for a younger audience, yet was showm in early Dragon Ball all the time. You have been warned. The other part of us regained a consciousness, now, and my evil was supressed. We flew away from the Korin Holy Lands, then, regretting the evil that we had done. We stopped again, this time at a desert. Although we seemed to like warm weather, the desert's hot climate was far too much for us. We stopped then only because we didn't seem to be able to go on, or we'd pass out. In the night, in contrast to the day, was freezing cold. That night, we almost froze to death. That morning, we left the cursed desert, traveling farther and farther south. That day, we came across a city on an island. The island was huge, by height, that is. The island was a large plateau jutting out of the waves. On that island, there was a miniscule village, about seven huts and a big wooden structure in the middle. Curious, we flew down there. When we got closer, we noticed people. These people looked nothing like the men I had killed. They were all a lot thinner, with long hair that draped behind their backs. They had pale skin and big eyes with over-expressed features. "Odd," we thought aloud. "They're almost like a different species all together." Soon, we landed in front of the large wooden structure. The people all looked at us, alarmed, yet not frightened. "Now who may you be? An alien?" asked one of the people. Thanks to the translator orb I stole from the boy, I understood what they were saying. "I don't know. What is this place?" we asked. "This is the kingdom Josei Shima," said the person. The woman was taller than us, yet she looked strikingly young. It had deep, blond hair, green eyes, and a figure that was thin yet curvy at the same time. Yet most oddly, it had lumps on its chest. "Um, I have a question. What's with the lumps on your chest?" we asked. It was an honest question, yet she didn't seem to take it well at first. "Wh-Why are you asking? Haven't you ever seen a woman before?" asked the person. "W-Woman?" we asked, honestly confused. "Oh Kami, he doesn't know what a woman is." said the woman. "Shall we show him, then?" asked the woman to the others. The other women giggled, then replied, "Yes, yes, totally!" The first woman went up close to us, the lumps close to us. "My name is Kyuketsuki," said the woman. "What's yours?" she asked. "My n-name?" I asked, stuttering. I stepped back from her, afraid of what could happen next. "Now now, don't be shy," Kyuketsuki said, stepping closer to us. "Do you not remember your name? Or do you not have one?" she asked. "I d-don't have one," we said, stepping back. "You don't have a name?" she asked. "How about I give you one? Let's see... Ooh! I know an adorable name for someone like you! We'll call you Kami." Kyuketsuki pressed herself on me once more. We were torn apart by the name Kami. One side of us, the other side of me, loved it. I despised it. We were frozen, our two mentalities clashing. "You don't like that name? Let's see... I have a good one. How about Piccolo?" asked Kyuketsuki. The name Piccolo had the opposite effect than Kami. I'' liked it, but Kami, as I came to know the other me, loathed it. Thus, Piccolo and Kami were born, to halves of a same whole, yet opposites like Yin and Yeng. "U-um... Piccolo and Kami are both fine, thank you," we said, waking up from our shock. "Fine, then, Piccolo and Kami, do you want to know what these are?" asked Kyuketsuki, pointing at the lumps. "S-sure, Kyuketsuki," I said, wondering what a lump that seemed of pure fat could be of use to a person. "Now, you don't have to call me Kyuketsuki. You can just call me Kyou-chan," said Kyou-chan. "Now, about these," she said pointing at the lumps, pressing on us again. We backed up again, yet panicked when our back touched the wall. We couldn't get away anymore. "These," she said, "are boobs," she said, still pointing at the lumps. "Wh-What are they for? They don't look like they have any purpose," we said. "Well, let me tell you. They are for pleasure, for both the woman," she said, pressing up against me and pointing to herself, "and the man," she said leaning on us and pointing to us. "S-Sorry, Kyou-chan, I don't feel comfortable right now. May I be excused?" we said trying to get away from this woman, she creeped us out, even Piccolo. "Hm? Sorry, I don't think we can allow that now, can we?" asked Kyou, the other women closing in around us. Suddenly, I could feel myself take charge as I struggled to take command of this situation. Kami shriveled back from me, knowing he couldn't stop my rage, and was quite glad that I stood in. "Now listen up, you flower pots! Back up or face the rage of Piccolo!" I shouted, feeling addreniline rush through my veins. "Huh?" asked Kyou, startled by the now aggresive behavior of us, of me. She backed up from the outburst. "You heard me, now move it!" I shouted. "A-Are you bipolar?" Kyou asked. "I don't even know what that means! Obey me now or perish!" I shouted. Even I realized I was losing my cool. "O-Okay, d-don't get angry," said Kyou, humbled by my power. She obviously knew it wasn't smart to get on my bad side now. Realizing now that I was in power, I flew up into the air to gauge out the island better. About twenty women were on the island, yet I could see no men. "Where are all the men?" I asked. "We ate them all. This is an island of cannibal females, after all," said one young woman. "You're CANNIBALS!?" I asked, realizing if I hadn't snapped then I might have been eaten. "Well, yeah, it's just how I live," said Kyou. "Hm, I guess I have no other choice then," I said to myself. I flew as high above the island as I could, then made a huge energy ring in my hand. "Now die!" I shouted, flinging the ring. The ring swerved off to the right, then went to the left at the rock height, slicing off the top and flinging the city into the sea. Yet something shining in the rubble caught my eye. I flew down into the rubble to the site of the object. In there, I saw a medium-sized model dragon. It was a deep shade of red and slightly transluscent, appearing to be made of ruby. On its pedestal, there was an inscription. It read: ''"Long ago, before men could sin and babies could wail, the earth was ruled by the great and just Dragon God, Ultimate Shenron. Shenron loved the humans, yet had to part with them when sin entered the world. Transcending into the godly world of Keman with his servent Urug, Ultimate Shenron left behind only this statue, to remind that one day he will descend from Keman and return joy to the Earth." Reading this, I lost total power and Kami and I were equal once more. The artifact called to us. Slowly, we picked it up, to observe it more carefully. Looking at it now, we realized it was coiled around seven white, stone orbs. We realized that we couldn't leave it here, so we took it with us, flying back into the air. Yet instead of flying south, we became misdirected and flew north. Eventually, we came upon the Korin Holy Lands again. "Dammit, we're back here. We went the wrong way," we said to ourself. Yet now so high in the air, we looked at the Korin Tower, and yet still saw no top. "Where the heck does this thing stop?" we asked ourself. Curious we continued to fly upwards. "Does it ever end?" we asked, now about ten minutes into flight. Korin the Magic Cat Having flown up so far, we decided to keep going. After another twenty minutes, we spied what seemed to be the end, forming a small platform with a ceiling. "Hm, so there really is an end to it," we said to ourself. We landed on the platform, where we were immediately greeted by a figure. "Hello, there. Now what may be the pleasure of this visit, stranger?" asked the figure. The figure was an old, gray cat with a raspy, old voice. He was short, about three feet tall at most. In his paw, he held a wooden cane that was taller than he was. "Just curious, that's all. I have a question. What's the deal with this tower?" we asked. "This tower is my Korin Tower, the closest place on earth to God," said the cat. "I am the old senior Korin, one of the greatest martial artists in the known world," said the cat. "So, this God, what is he like? Is he stronger than you?" we asked. "God is the strongest alive on Earth, even though he's getting old," said Korin. "A god can get old? Isn't he supposed to be a supernatural entity?" we asked. "Nah, more superhuman than supernatural. He has a mortal life, too," replied Korin. "Okay, then. Is there anyone who will take his throne after he passes?" we asked. Or more like I ''asked.' '''"The rule of a god, and the power of a demon. I could use this opportunity," ''I thought. "Well, there is one young man, God's son. He is impossibly powerful, yet deep within him is a root of evil. We are waiting to see if there will be another, someone stronger, yet pure of heart," said Korin. "Interesting. I might know someone perfect for that job," I lied. ''"Now's my chance," I thought. "Really? Now who would that be?" asked Korin, startled. "That would be me, of course. I'm as strong and pure as one would expect God to be himself," I lied. "Really? Yet reading your power, which seems to be at it's fullest, it seems you aren't yet ready," replied Korin. "Hm? Just how strong is he, then?" I asked. "His name is Olibu, I suppose you heard of him. He is the strongest man we have ever seen, as he made his fame in his 12 Great Tasks," said Korin. "Olibu, huh. Never heard of him," I replied, cool as a clam. "You mean you've never heard of Olibu?! Have you been living under a rock your whole life?" exclaimed Korin. "Well, I've been living in the mountains, actually," I claimed. "So, you think that you could beat Olibu?" asked Korin. "Yes, after little bit of training," I stated. "If you want to be trained, I could train you," Korin said. "That would be exellent," I said. "I must warn you, though. My training can be a little rough," said Korin. "I'll do whatever it takes," I said. "Then I shall be your master. Now what is your name, pupil?" asked Korin. "My name is Piccolo," I said. Now I have taken overn and I will reign supreme over Kami. "Well, Piccolo. If you'll set down your things, we can begin," said Korin. So, Piccolo began his training with Korin, with a hope to take the throne from the supposedly untrustworthy Olibu. Yet, what Korin didn't know, was that he planned to take the throne to spread his evil around the world. The Intense Training of Korin! Kami's Re-Awakening! Piccolo has been training with Korin for about a week now. The basis of this training was getting his body into better shape, so he soon was finished with this. "Now, Piccolo, it's time for the real test," said Korin. He went into a room, and came back with a vase of water, which he rested on a pedestal. "In this container is a water called the Ultra Holy Water. Drinking this water will give the drinker incredible strength. If you want it, all you have to do is take it from me," said Korin. "Really? That easy? I'll have this water in moments," said Piccolo. He readied his stance and began to charge. Korin, however, jumped out of the way, avoiding Piccolo. "Huh?" uttered Piccolo. He leaped back, lunging out at Korin again. Korin once again managed to jump out of the way. The training went on like this, with Piccolo leaping at Korin and Korin jumping out of the way. It would be a great deal of time before Piccolo would ever get the water. During this period, however, as Piccolo became more and more frustrated, he actually became weaker. Kami, on the other hand, became much stronger. One day, it actually became that Kami had once again taken control. Eventually, it came that one day, Kami actually got the water. "My, Piccolo! It seems that you actually did it! Congrats on obtaining the water!" exclaimed Korin. "Thanks, so do I just drink it now?" asked Kami. "Well, um, actually, I have to tell you something, Piccolo. There's nothing really special about this water. The real training was just getting it. You'll have realized that you're much stronger now," said Korin. "W-What? After all this time?!" stuttered Kami in awe. "I do have one water that actually can make you stronger, bringing out your potential, but it could kill you, as well. It goes deep into your body, and if you have any evil, you will automatically be killed. Unless you want to try that, then I guess there's nothing else," said Korin. "Um, I guess there's nothing else, then," said Kami. "Dammit," ''I thought, ''"I could get so much stronger, yet I'd be killed just drinking it." "So, do you want to continue the regular training?" asked Korin. "I'll do that for now," we said. Category:Fan Fiction Category:DP3 Category:Piccolo Category:Stories Featuring Piccolo